


Sometimes a family is...

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Series: Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO! Historia, Cop! Ymir, Despite current appearances, Doctor! Nanaba, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's pretty shameless, Multi Chapter, My First Smut, Smut, This story isn't JUST smut, Threesome - F/F/F, eventually, g!p Nanaba, g!p Ymir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Historia, Nanaba and Ymir have always wanted a family.Luckily for them, they have the means to make their dream a reality.And when reality comes around the corner, it's better than they ever could have hoped for.





	1. Every good story starts with sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> That's right, it's my second story ever! I'm surprised it took me this long write smut XD  
> Once again, this story is for the AMAZING Dani!  
> She deserves so much more than we could ever give her, but a girl's gotta try :)

“Historia...” Ymir gasped, lowering her wife onto her throbbing cock. She groaned and threw her head back on her pillows, entering Historia’s tight pussy never ceased to bring her so close, so soon.

 

Historia cried out in ecstasy as she sank to the hilt, feeling filled to the brim.

And the night had just begun.

 

Ymir held Historia’s hips to keep her balanced as a second pair of hands snaked from behind the blonde, grasping her breasts and massaging them gently.

 

“Nana,” Historia whined, trying to turn as best she could to capture Nanaba’s lips in her own. But the larger blonde held her in place, continuing to tease her wife’s hardened nipples with her fingertips.

“Yes, babe? What is it?” She smirked devilishly, knowing full well what it was that she wanted.  

 

“I– I need...” Historia gasped as Ymir started rocking their hips together, churning up the friction the little blonde lusted after. Ymir and Nanaba shared a quick grin; they knew what tonight would entail, and they were going to do whatever they could to make it last as long as possible.

 

Before Historia could catch her breath, Nanaba brought a hand down to her clit, stroking it slowly with her thumb, sending jolts of electricity through her body and making her hips buck wildly.

 

The noise that emanated from Ymir’s mouth could only be described as guttural.

“God damn, Nana. You know that effects me more than her, right?”

 

Nanaba’s only response was another sly grin, this time clearly at Ymir’s expense.

She removed her hand from Historia, earning a desperate whimper, “Nana, please...”

 

“Please what, my love?” Nanaba husked. She would never deny how much pleasure she received from toying with her wives. She planted lingering kisses up and down Historia’s neck, biting and sucking and bringing the most delightful sounds from her increasingly impatient wife.

 

Mewling in desperation, Historia tried riding Ymir only to have the brunette still her hips with her large, calloused hands.

“Please! Just fuck me!” Something inside Historia broke as she began pleading with Nanaba while grinding against Ymir’s cock with reckless abandon. “Please take me, Nana! Take me, Ymir! Fuck me! I’m yours!”

 

A shudder ran down Nanaba’s spine at her words.

“How could I ever deny such a polite request?” Gently, Nanaba pushed Historia forward until she rested on Ymir; the two sharing a bruising kiss.

 

She gripped her own rock-hard cock and, ever so slowly, she began pushing into Historia’s already occupied pussy. This wasn’t the first time they had done this –and Nanaba knew it wouldn’t be the last– but she still entered as slowly as her jerking, trembling hips would allow.

 

Historia tried quieting her moans by biting into Ymir’s shoulder, but the deeper she felt Nanaba’s length slipping into her dripping wetness, stretching almost to the point of pain, the more her resolve crumbled.

 

Nanaba and Ymir weren’t faring much better; both of them gasping and panting as their cocks slid against one another, adding to the friction of Historia’s grasping inner walls.

 

The small blonde’s pussy was achingly tight with just one cock; how she could manage two at once always baffled her wives.

She would even claim that ‘it’s actually pretty easy’ or ‘if it _does_ hurt, the pleasure drowns it out so much that I don’t notice’.

 

Nanaba thought she was full of it, but with the look of exquisite joy plastered across Historia’s face and the feeling of the three of them joined as one, she knew it was worth it.

 

Slowly, the two began thrusting; starting a gentle, steady rhythm.

Historia’s muffled cries increased drastically as Ymir would pull out almost completely, only to have Nanaba return, each and every thrust gaining strength and speed.

Historia moaned and panted as she finally got the fast, hard fucking they all knew she craved.

 

After some time, Nanaba leaned down over Historia’s sweat-drenched back and took Ymir in a deep, passionate kiss, swiping her tongue across the brunette’s lower lip, seeking entrance.

 

Ymir was more than happy to oblige, groaning as her wife’s tongue tangled with her own. Neither one was fighting for dominance, simply relishing in each other’s taste.

 

When at last they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, a knowing glance flashed between them. They were both so close, and by the sounds coming from their love-drunk wife, she was, too.

 

Nanaba quickly sat back, bringing Historia with her, pulling her in a way that Ymir’s cock strained against her front wall, constantly striking her sweet spot, sending her mind reeling into a haze of pure euphoria.

 

As one, Ymir and Nanaba pulled out until only their heads were wrapped within Historia’s glistening folds. Then, with nothing but a nod between them, they slammed to the hilt inside Historia with as much force as they could muster.

 

Whatever restraint Historia had was gone as she screamed to the ceiling.

If her eyes hadn’t been shut tight in overwhelming pleasure, Ymir would have seen them rolling up into their sockets.

 

Three orgasms erupted as one, rolling through their bodies in great, insurmountable waves.

 

Historia’s screams nearly rattled the windows as the floodgates opened and her wives simultaneously released.

Both Ymir and Nanaba growled in utter satisfaction as they pumped load after load of seed deep inside her eager body.

 

They stayed that way, buried as deep as their pulsing cocks could reach, sending more and more come into Historia’s hungry pussy.

Excess come, mixed with Historia’s own, spilled down her legs and pooled under the trio as they shared their moment of pure bliss.

 

Eventually, they came off their highs, Historia being the last to settle, gentle tremors running though her tiny frame. After a moment, the little blonde went limp and Nanaba realized that she had actually passed out, held upright by the larger blonde’s loving embrace.

She sent Ymir a grin, “I guess we’ve still got it.”

 

Ymir wiped her brow, trying to keep the night’s sweat out of her beautiful amber eyes.

“Was that ever even up for debate?”

 

Drenched in sweat and shaking from exhaustion, they gently eased their cocks from their wife’s undoubtedly sore pussy and collapsed into a satisfied tangle of limbs.

They lay, unmoving, struggling to catch their breath for what felt like hours. Until...  

 

“Nana?” Historia mumbled sleepily against her wife’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re really heavy.” The two burst into tired laughter before a third voice arose from the bottom of their sweaty pile, “Oh yeah? Well, you’re _both_ really heavy!”

 

They deemed Ymir ‘able to handle it’ and merely started laughing harder than before.

 

Grumbling rather crossly, Ymir managed to roll them all over, leaving the three of them lying side by side.

 

“Fuck,” Historia mumbled happily, pulling her wives closer and basking in their combined warmth, “I’m not getting tired of this anytime soon.”


	2. Blonde magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Took me long enough, I know. There's something about this story that makes writing it a biiiiiiitch! I'm guessing it's me :) But the it's worth it :)  
> Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy!

“YMIR!”

 

“Ohgodwait!” Ymir threw her groceries to the wind as Historia catapulted into her arms, bubbling with unrestrained giggles and kissing every inch of Ymir’s face that she could reach. “Damn, His’. Thanks for the warning.”

 

Ymir didn’t actually mind. After all, how could she be upset when her wife was so happy?

She planted a kiss on Historia’s nose, “So what’s up, honey?”

 

Historia averted her gaze, “Oh... Nothing.”

 

“Uh huh. His’...” Ymir narrowed her eyes, moving her face closer to Historia’s. “Don’t make me use my dad voice.”  

 

“Well... It’s actually about that... I wanted to wait for Nana to come home, but...” Historia bit her lower lip, trying to hide the smile as it stretched across her features. “We’re pregnant!”

 

Ymir nearly dropped her wife, “Wha- Wai- Seriously?!”

 

Historia nodded. “Yeah. I mean it’s only been two weeks but- AAH YMIR!”

 

Ymir held her tight and spun around on the spot, cackling with triumphant laughter. “WHOO! FIRST TRY, BITCHES! SUCK ON THAT, WHY DON’T YA!”

 

“Maybe later,” Historia snorted as Ymir set her down. Ymir’s face immediately colored in a fierce blush.

 

Historia playfully patted her wife’s cheek. “Ymir, we’ve been married for a _year_. How do you still get so flustered when I actually flirt?”

 

Ymir grumbled something about ‘blonde magic’ and ‘finding my groceries’.

 

As they waited for their wife to return from work, Ymir and Historia –despite Ymir’s demands that she not work too hard and Historia throwing a leek at her, informing her that she was not to be babied- spent the afternoon finding Ymir’s lost groceries.

They were surprised by the amount of places escaped cherry tomatoes could hide, and by the time they heard Nanaba’s car pull into the driveway, they still couldn’t find the bread.

 

 

***

 

 

Nanaba was exhausted and glad to be home. Sitting behind the wheel of her car, she pulled into her driveway only half-conscious. “Ugh. Finally. All I want to do, right now, is to fall asleep in the bath, surrounded by nothing but fizzling bubbles and an empty wine glass,” She rubbed her temple, trying to work away the building headache, “Or two.”

 

As she slowly ascended the front steps, a loaf of bread dangling from the lowest branches of their maple tree caught her eye. “Hmm,” She opened the front door and practically fell through it. “Why is there bread in our tree?”

 

She stopped dead as her wives both greeted her, huge smiles plastered across their faces. Nanaba sighed, resigned for... whatever it was that would interrupt her bath. “Those look like your ‘Shit’s going down and we _all_ know it’ smiles. What’s going on?”

 

“We’re pregnant!” Ymir and Historia both yelled in unison.

 

Nanaba gaped, her brain fizzing a little. “Whatever happened to a dramatic buildup?” She asked, laughing as she rushed forward, wrapping the loves of her life in her arms. She smiled and planted a kiss on their cheeks. “Forget the damn bath. Help me to bed and tell me _everything_.”

 

They all made their way to the bedroom, Nanaba’s arm slung across Ymir’s shoulders.

“Can you _really_ not walk on your own?” Ymir pouted, dumping the tired blonde onto the enormous mattress.

 

Nanaba held her arm up for Historia as she snuggled in beside her. “I enjoy a crutch from time to time. Sue me.”

 

Ymir huffed as she wriggled out of her shirt and fell face-first onto the bed as Historia regaled Nanaba with tales of her day.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’re telling me that you realized you were pregnant, and your first decision after the fact was to _throw_ yourself across the _room_ , into, might I add, the arms of the person most notorious for _dropping_ you?”

 

Historia nodded, smiling shamelessly.

 

Nanaba raised an eyebrow, turning to Ymir. “You really gloated, didn’t you?”

 

“Fuck yeah, I did!” Ymir rested her head beside Nanaba’s, her smug grin fixed in place. “We won, Babes, enjoy it.”

 

Nanaba and Historia both burst into incredulous laughter. “Won? Ymir what would losing have been in that situation?” Nanaba nearly snorted, “Yeah, I mean, even if we had ‘lost’ we would’ve just kept fucking until we finally did ‘win’.”

 

Again, Ymir flushed at Nanaba’s words.

 

Historia laughed even harder, hiccupping and nearly rolling off the bed.

Nanaba just smiled and cupped Ymir’s face. “Sweetie, how can you have a mouth like yours and yet still have shame?”

 

Ymir just turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

 

Historia took a break from her cackling, “Gosh, Ymir, isn’t Blonde magic just so much better when there are two of us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! There you go!  
> I apologize if it was too short or too bland, but like I said: writing may not be my strong suit. (Great thing to hear from the author) 
> 
> Comments and reviews are most welcome. Seriously, don't make me beg (unless that's your thing ;))


	3. Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! ...Why is writing so stressful?  
> Worth it though :D
> 
> ...I hope

“Ymir,” Historia sighed, trying to disentangle herself from her wife, “let me go to work.”

 

“Why?” Ymir whined, doing her best (which was pretty damn good) to keep Historia in bed, “You’re pregnant. Don’t you get, like, time off or something?”

 

“I’ve been pregnant for _five weeks_. It barely even counts! Maternity leave is for _post_ childbirth.” She managed to sit up, but still had Ymir wrapped around her waist. “You just don’t want to be left alone in the house, do you?”

 

“Can you blame me? I get a whole week out of the station, and I _still_ get to see next to nothing of the two best fucking people on this shitty planet!”

 

“Yeah! That’s how jobs work, Ymir!”

 

“Well, it’s still shitty. And I can’t believe Nana snuck out before I even woke up.”

 

Historia smirked, “You could still hang around the precinct and prove – to anyone who doesn’t already know – that you’re a workaholic.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ymir snorted, “Everyone already knows.”

 

***

 

After several more minutes of struggling (and Historia eventually threatening to stay at work until even later than usual) she was finally on her way to the office. “Holy shit,” She laughed to herself, “I wonder what Ymir’s even going to do today.”

 

Ymir was, in fact, not sure of that, herself. “What the fuck am I gonna do today?” She asked the ceiling fan.

 

The ceiling fan didn’t answer.

 

She lay unmoving, watching the blades turn in a seemingly endless cycle. “I can’t believe His is pregnant... I wonder who the baby will like the best. Probably Nana, she’s the pediatrician, after all.”

 

She sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes. “God, I’m gonna be a _parent_... I wonder what the kid will call me. Like, they’re going to have _three_ moms! Are we all going to be variations of ‘mom’? Am I going to be ‘daddy’? I mean, His already calls me that, but...”

 

She sat up, her restlessness only growing. She made her way back to her bedroom, planning on doing what any sensible human would do with free time: sleep.

 

Stopping in the doorway, her eyes were drawn to the empty room at the end of the hall.

She smirked, a myriad of ideas tumbling through her mind. “I never would’ve been able to fall asleep, anyway.”

 

***

 

“Okay, little Sammy here should be perfectly fine if she just rests for a few days.” Nanaba waved the last family out of her office, smiling and nodding at the “Thank you” and “We’ll see around” until finally, her room was empty.

 

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her dry, tired eyes. A glance at her watch told her it wasn’t even midday. “Hell, it’s going to be a _long_ day.”

 

She jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fumbled with it for a moment, pulling it out to see it was from Historia. “Why is she calling? Oh god, what went wrong – Hello?! What? No, Ymir hasn’t been by yet. Are you seriously worried because she _isn’t_ following one of us around on her free time? Fair enough. I’ll give her a call; maybe she’s just stuck in traffic. I love you, too.”

 

She ended the call, a loving smile fixed and unwavering. “Never a dull moment.”

 

***

 

“ _That’s_ why you called? You can’t honestly think I’m _that_ needy!”

 

“Ymir,” Nanaba’s voice was clearly suppressing a smile, “We’ve experienced days off with you, before.”

 

Ymir wiped sawdust off her forehead, “Okay, fine! You got me; I love my wives! Is that seriously the only reason you called?”

 

“Yep. Love you too.”

 

Ymir closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She knew full well that the only reason she wasn’t hanging off either of her wives’ ankles today was because of much more important business.

 

Still though, they didn’t have to point it out.

 

Nonetheless, she wore a smile she knew would match Nanaba’s as she set back to work. Throughout the day, she stayed in the back room; a cacophony of hammering and cheerful cursing drowned only by soft, gentle, yet _extremely_ loud music. Music that would have had both Historia and Nanaba shaking their heads and telling her that ‘that’s _not_ a proper work mix’ but Ymir would have simply stuck out her tongue and turned the volume up even more. It seemed the thing she and her wives argued about the most was music.

 

 _No couple’s perfect_ , Ymir thought, blaring Celine Dion, _but damn it, we are to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were wondering about the Wives' 'musical preferences' A while back, the wonderful Dani and I spoke of Ymir and Historia's tastes 'opposing their external appearances', saying that Ymir's would be touchy-feely love ballads and whatnot, while Historia's would be more, as I would lovingly put it 'horrifically inappropriate songs lacking any sexual subtlety whatsoever'. We didn't discuss Nanaba at the time, but I think she would most enjoy rock and pop songs covered by classical instruments (Lookin' at you, 2cellos). At least, that's my personal opinion. If you disagree, so be it :)
> 
> This note has know dragged on more than the chapter itself :/ 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought :) :) :) please


	4. Work and Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, you're not dreaming, I actually finished this in a day! A day!  
> And it probably shows.  
> Hope you like it!

Historia arrived home to see Nanaba getting out of her car. She stopped her bike alongside her wife and pulled off her helmet, “Hey Nana! You’re home early.”

 

Nanaba shrugged, leaning forward to plant a tender kiss on Historia’s lips, “Yeah, well, I got through my workload ahead of schedule, so Mike told me to hit the bricks.”

 

Historia laughed lightly, “I’m sure he said it nicer than that.”

 

“He may have included something about ‘a pregnant wife and a Ymir needing my wondrous presence’, but I was trying to be modest.”

 

Nanaba’s grin sparked something inside Historia and she suddenly felt the need to be behind closed doors. “Oh, we need your presence, for sure. But I can think of another wondrous aspect of yours that I’m feeling the need for, right about now.”

 

Nanaba quirked an eyebrow and said nothing as she swept Historia into her arms and carried her carefully into their home.

 

“Ymir!” The duo yelled in unison, “We’re home!”

 

Ymir, who was sleeping soundly on the couch, jolted awake and fell to the floor. “AHWHATTHEFUCK!?” She yelled, flailing around like a dying fish.

 

Historia thought about apologizing before she and Nanaba simply burst into laughter. “Holy shit! Here we see the natural instincts of the distinguished police officer!”

 

Ymir stumbled to her feet and glared at her disturbers. “It’s nice to see you both back so _early_.”

 

Nanaba sniffled and wiped her eyes as Historia hiccupped. “I’m sorry, Ymir. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I was just enjoying a nice _quiet_ nap after a hard day’s work.” Ymir seemed to shake off all her irritableness, grinning wide. “You guys would be amazed by how much I can accomplish in eight hours when I actually _want_ to!”

 

“Oh?” Nanaba raised her eyebrows, “Is that why His and I had a strangely Ymir-free work day?”

 

“Yes. And it’s the reason you called me.” Ymir smirked, “Thanks for that, by the way.”

 

“What? We were worried!”

 

Ymir waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway... Wanna see?”

 

Historia and Nanaba stared as Ymir nearly hopped in place. “Uh, sure...”

 

Ymir ushered them to the back bedroom, bubbling with excitement. “You’re gonna love it!” She opened the door with a flourish, “Tada!”

 

Her wives’ jaws nearly hit the floor.

 

“Ymir! You- did you? How?” Historia floundered for words while it seemed that Nanaba was lost in astonished silence.

 

Ymir’s smug grin only got bigger and bigger.

 

The room – previously a plain white, empty shell – had been re-branded and rebuilt in the space of Historia and Nanaba’s work day.

 

The walls had been painted a beautiful blue and pink mottling, a black trim slotted neatly into every edge in sight; new furniture lined the walls (Ymir was a firm believer in open floor space) the floor itself was newly dressed with a fluffy white carpet and the room’s bay window had received a new, floral-print curtain.

 

Ymir stood in the center of the room, arms spread wide. “Eh? What do you think?”

 

Historia damn near squealed, “Ymir! _How_ the ever-loving _fuck_ did you do this!?”

 

Nanaba remained silent, her gaze wandering slowly from one thing to the next. Ymir thought she looked rather like a lost puppy.

 

“Honestly, His, I have no fucking clue.” Ymir laughed, running a hand through her still-wet hair, “I started painting and one thing led to another! I finished with the paint and thought ‘I should go buy a fucking _roomful_ of baby furniture’ I think I need better impulse control... Anyway, yeah, I had just finished showering and passed out on the couch by the time you two got back.”

 

Nanaba finally seemed to find her tongue. “It’s amazing, Ymir! I can’t believe you managed this in _eight_ _hours_. How is the paint even dry?”

 

“Oh yeah, that! It’s actually not, so don’t touch it – I just wanted it to look good when you first saw it, so nothing’s actually touching the walls right now.”

 

“Holy shit,” Historia breathed, “You are so hot, right now.” She merely shrugged when both her wives raised an eyebrow. “Well you are. So... Wanna fuck?”

 

Ymir snorted, “Okay!? I was planning on getting us dinner, but–”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we can find you something tasty to eat...” Historia walked back to their own bedroom, careful to put a little extra sway in her hips as her wives hurried after her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you are! hope you liked it :)   
> Sorry if it was a little sloppy 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome! ...Dooooo iiiiiiiitttttt...


	5. Work and Reward -Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long since I've updated this (trust me, I was just as impatient as anyone else) but there's finally another chapter -hooray- 
> 
> Heavy on the smut -'cause that's all it is. 
> 
> Enjoy~

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom before Ymir had Nanaba up against the wall, grinding their hips together as their lips and tongues tangled in a fierce embrace.

 

Historia poked her head back out of the doorway, wondering what was taking her wives so long. And as that wonderful sight met her eyes, she knew she would rather die than interrupt their ‘special moment’.

 

And special it was, indeed. Even with Ymir pinning her to the wall, Nanaba’s free hands were eagerly unbuckling the brunette’s pants, cursing against Ymir’s soft lips as her belt hung stubbornly to her hips.

 

Eventually the strip of leather fell to the floor and Nanaba palmed her wife’s growing bulge through her denims, growling hungrily. “Feels like someone’s impatient.”

 

Ymir was about to unzip her pants and show just how impatient she was, but Nanaba beat her to the punch. It was her turn to give her wife a little push and several pictures hit the floor as Ymir hit the opposite wall and in an instant, Nanaba was on her knees, hooking her thumbs through Ymir’s belt loops and pulling the pants with her. Ymir’s hard cock sprang free and would’ve slapped Nanaba in the face if her lips hadn’t already sealed around the head.

 

Ymir groaned loudly at the eager attention. “Look who’s impatient now.”

 

Nanaba had indeed wasted no time in bobbing her head up and down Ymir’s cock, savoring the musky taste and loving the feeling of fullness as it slid easily into her throat.

 

“Holy shit, Nana...” Ymir gasped as Nanaba’s nose brushed against her stomach, her cock sheathed fully inside Nanaba’s throat. “You know I can’t last long when you d-do this!” It was true; her edge was rushing up to her quicker than either of them had expected and soon Nanaba’s cheeks bulged as Ymir’s orgasm spilled out of her, coating her wife’s esophagus and threatening to overflow past her sticky lips.

 

Nanaba gulped down almost all that Ymir had to offer and stood to her full height. “Hell of an appetizer, babe,” she said as Ymir leaned in and lapped up her own cum as it dribbled down Nanaba’s lower lip. “But what do you say we get to the main course?” They both turned to see Historia, who’s own pants were already strewn across the floor to give her fingers room as they pistoned in and out of her drenched pussy.

 

Ymir’s grin was nearly feral. “I think that’s a great idea.”

 

Historia’s eyes had slid shut and she didn’t notice her wives approaching until Ymir’s tongue met her wet fingers and Nanaba’s met her open mouth. But not once did she protest as Ymir gently removed the fingers rapidly bringing her to completion and replaced them with soft lips wrapped around her throbbing clit and her own long, smooth fingers filling her instead.

 

They fell into the bedroom with all the grace of a petrified yeti, squirming out of their clothes and trying to help each other with theirs, all the while refusing to break their respective embraces.

 

The absurdity was not lost on them and Ymir was already cackling, her face still buried in Historia’s pussy. The intense vibrations caused Historia to nearly scream into Nanaba’s mouth, which was busy trying to suppress a smile of its own. “Do you think maybe-” Historia’s lips attacked Nanaba’s throat and she didn’t try to stop the groans interrupting her words. “-Maybe we should actually separate for one damn moment to properly undress?”

 

The muffled ‘no!’s stole more chuckles from Nanaba. “How are we all adults?”

Her answer came in Historia pushing her backward onto the bed and basically steering Ymir by her hair until the trio was tangled in clothes _and_ blankets. A frustrated grunt from Ymir heralded the loud, shredded end of Historia’s shirt, the owner of which barely noticing or caring as she was solely focused on doing the same to Nanaba’s trousers.

 

Nanaba –who liked that particular pair of pants- quickly tugged them off to avoid injury. She couldn’t, however, save her boxers from their torn fate. But she could hardly complain since it meant Historia had excess to her cock, which was quickly and –by the loud, gargled moans coming from Historia- happily swallowed up. Nanaba would’ve helped Ymir with the remaining clothing, but Historia’s devout attention to her throbbing member rendered her nearly incapable of basic thought. She threw her head back onto the pillows beneath her and both her wives’ eyes widened at the moans and gentle curses rising from her parted lips.

 

“Is it just me,” Ymir mumbled, her head still wedged firmly against Historia’s pussy. “Or did the room just get a lot hornier?” The sensations of Ymir giggling at her own words sent Historia juddering, her legs clamping even tighter on Ymir’s ears as her orgasm rushed through her veins and spilled violently into Ymir’s mouth, her own mouth falling to meet blond pubic hair as the whole of Nanaba’s cock slammed deep into her throat. Nanaba and Ymir held Historia as intense shivers racked her body, Ymir gently working her through her high. “Damn, His, it’s like you haven’t cum for weeks.” Ymir teased, unable to come up for air and perfectly okay with it.

 

Historia’s hips squeezed somewhat tighter than necessary, “It’s not _my_ fault your tongue’s so much better at eating than talking.”

 

As saddened as Nanaba was at the loss of attention to her cock, she couldn’t deny the quality of Historia’s comeback. “Ouch,” She mumbled just loud enough that Ymir could detect her playful sympathy.

 

Realizing she’d left her wife wanting, Historia climbed off of Ymir’s sodden but smiling face and situated herself over Nanaba instead. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the hard length waiting for her, groaning in ecstasy as inch after inch was swallowed by her soaked, silky folds. Ymir’s cock wasn’t far behind, gliding across her lower lips and against Nanaba’s half-enveloped cock, collecting the juices gathered there before moving up to very gently push into her ass.

Historia’s oversensitive body pulsed in another orgasm and she screamed as her wetness splashed across Nanaba’s cock and stomach, clenching almost painfully on Ymir’s glans as it slowly but surely made its way into her, stopping only when her freckled hips met her wife's backside.

 

This was how many of their nights ended up; Historia sandwiched oh so heavenly between her wives as one or both of her holes was filled to the breaking point, sending unimaginable feelings of euphoria through her body and making her thank whatever higher power had allowed her this nirvana.

 

The three moaned in unison as Nanaba and Ymir started thrusting. Historia felt the two lengths roughly brushing across each and every sensitive part inside her and wished the bliss of the moment would never pass.

 

Nanaba gasped as her cock thrust in time with Ymir’s and she felt her wife’s hard length through the thin wall separating them, pushing the pussy enveloping her to squeeze even tighter. “Oh holy shit, ‘Mir! If you keep making His’ clench like that, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Even as she spoke, Nanaba felt her stomach tighten and she desperately slammed Historia’s hips down to meet her own, causing Historia to squeal in delight and her to release thick jets of cum deep into her wife’s hungry pussy.

 

Though Nanaba had gone rigid and kept Historia the same, Ymir had continued her relentless thrusting. The fast, powerful movements drawing more and more release from Nanaba, who brought Historia into a fierce kiss in an attempt to muffle her cries of orgasmic bliss.

 

Historia and Ymir were no quieter than Nanaba as Ymir came heavily into the incredibly tight embrace of Historia’s ass, filling her to bursting. The noises coming from Historia, and the near-constant flow of juices running down her legs were clear signs that she herself had cum several times during the experience, and as she fell, nearly unconscious, into Nanaba’s waiting arms, the look of utter contentedness plastered across her sweat-slicked face showed the same.

 

Nanaba chuckled as she held the limp form of her wife. “Every time.”

 

Ymir slumped forward trying not to rest her dead weight on her wives but only barely succeeding. “The moment I’m no longer able to fuck either of you two into a coma, I’d say my usefulness in this world would cum to an end.” The open-mouthed smile Ymir flashed almost –almost- made her words more bearable.

 

“One time, Ymir. Can we go one time without that exact pun?”

 

Ymir placed a loving kiss on Nanaba’s sweaty forehead. “Nope.”

Despite the smile spreading across her lips, Nanaba fell asleep rolling her eyes.

Just like every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was... something. That'll probably be the last of the smut for me. Once you've written one, it feels like you've written 'em all. 
> 
> But you never know what the future holds ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are most welcome :) As is constructive criticism. If you notice too many mistake, let me know; I'm tired and probably haven't done the best proof-reading.


End file.
